mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 76: Food Versus Man
"Food Versus Man" was originally released on October 17, 2011. Description We'd like to take some time in this episode to apologize for all the straight-up erroneous garbage we've spouted in our previous dispatches. Of course, our apologies aren't comprehensive -- that would take the full hour -- but we come as close as we can manage. Suggested Talking Points Fill in the Gaga, Raspberry Fizzlespritz, Choddler Boyfriend, Genuine Bieber Fur, Toker Grace, Sad Libs Two, Manicurious, Skittlenips, Frank Lloyd Dirty Boi, Ghostly Doorknob Outline 05:32 - My friend Kevin regularly drinks Smirnoff Ice, and not alone but in public and during social gatherings. We all try to tell him it makes him look creepy and like a pedophile, but all laughs he hasn't curtailed his efforts or ashamed of his poor taste. I'm out of ideas for discouragement. He's an avid listener like me. Perhaps he will heed direct advice from our favorite brothers. -- Smirnoff In St. Louis 09:37 - I'm a girl, and I've been dating a guy for a couple months, and I really like him, but he's four years younger than me and it shows. I'm 24, and think of myself as a pretty laid-back girlfriend, definitely not one of these overbearing types, but any time I try to have an adult conversation with him or ask him nicely to do something, his temper goes wild and he thinks that I'm attacking his character, even if it's something as small as, "Hey, could you please not walk in my flower bed," or "Will you please rinse out your spaghetti bowl?" He always has to be right about everything, and he gets his front-hiney hurt if he isn't. Is this something he will grow out of, or should I dump him? -- Tempered Troubles In Dallas 15:54 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Marco, who asks: Girlfriend wants a lock of hair, where to get one? I need a birthday gift for my girlfriend by January, and she says that she will dump me If I cant find her a lock of justin bieber hair. It cost 40,000 dollars at auction, and my only option to get a lock of the golden hair is either to steal it from a museum, cut it off justin bieber, (also risking serious legal trouble). Is there any way I can acquire that golden hair so that I can appease my girlfriend so she doesn't dump me? 26:02 - Hey, do you have any advice for coping with stress, how to make sure your relationship stays strong during stressful times? I just started law school, and my girlfriend is in her last semester of undergrad, works two jobs, and is preparing for graduate school. As should be plain, we both have lots of stress in our lives and sometimes it seems overwhelming. Haven't had a romantic date night in over a month. Do you guys have any wisdom for keeping the spark alive during these rough times? -- Stressed Student In St. Louis 29:20 - MZ - Personal message from Allegra, Alexis, Page, Wes, and Brad. 31:25 - Sad Libs 34:47 - I'm a mid-20s guy, and lately I've been thinking about getting manicured. I keep hearing people talk about how relaxing they are, and how good they feel. I know that some guys get them, but I just can't quite bring myself to get one. Is it worth the certain ridicule from my friends to give this a shot, or will my man-card be permanently in jeopardy if I go through with it. -- Manicurious In The Mid-West 41:06 - Y - Sent in by Golly Aolly, from Yahoo Answers user Patrick, who asks: I have tiny nipples. How can I improve their size? I get made fun of at school for the size of my nipples. Please help. 43:53 - Is it okay to bring reading material into a group restroom? Is it okay to bring a Kindle into any restroom, especially a group one? -- Bored In The Bathroom 52:36 - Housekeeping 56:28 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Scrudle, who asks: How can we request a white waitress without offending anyone? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts * Tempered Troubles In Dallas mentions a front-hiney, which is a reference to Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face 2 References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Golly Aolly Category:Sad Libs Category:Bathroom Category:Marijuana